Beth
by KayWilds
Summary: What happens when Quinn sees Beth, her baby girl, for the first time since the birth? How will she react? Who will she go to for comfort?


Quinn walked through Target heading back to the music section to grab some new headphones and maybe a new CD. She wasn't expecting anything troubling to come along. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was just a trip to the local 'everything' store.

But when she heard the baby's cry, her heart clenched. She didn't know why. She heard babies cry all the time. But this one was different. She recognized it.

It was her baby's cry. Beth's cry.

She had only heard it once, but she could pick that sound out in a screaming crowd.

The old Vocal Adrenaline coach rounded the corner cooing at a baby—Quinn's baby—in a baby carrier on a cart filled with baby stuff. Quinn's heart broke seeing another woman calming her daughter.

"Sh-Shelby?" Quinn stuttered.

The coach's head lifted. A small smile formed on her lips. "Hello, Quinn."

"How is she?"

"She's good. She's tired right now. Didn't sleep much last night," Shelby answered.

"Can I—can I look at her?" Quinn asked.

Shelby nodded.

Quinn walked up to the cart. She looked into the carrier to see a six month old baby that looked just like herself—except with Puck's dark hair. Tears filled her eyes as the baby stopped crying and looked at her.

"Dear Lord, it's almost like she recognizes you," Shelby whispered. "Do you want to hold her? I don't mind at all, I promise."

"Oh God, I don't know," Quinn gasped. She wanted to. So bad. She dreamed of this day almost every time she fell asleep. Holding her baby again. But how could she let Beth go again? How could she let the most precious thing that ever happened go again? She couldn't. Just looking at the baby was hell, she didn't know what would happen if the little girl was in her arms.

"I can't," she answered. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Quinn quickly made her way out of the store forgetting what she intended to get in the first place. She started crying as she sped walked to her little car. She climbed in and held everything in. She needed to hold it in. At least until she saw him. She couldn't go to Puck or Finn, they wouldn't understand. Puck could some, but he wasn't sensitive in the least. And Finn's love for her and the baby ended over a year ago. So she knew who she needed.

She drove to his house. Knocking on the front door, she bounced one leg up and down, trying to distract herself from the pain that was spreading in her chest. A choke sob escaped right before the door opened.

Sam stood there in jeans and a t-shirt, looking as perfect as ever. She glanced at him. She knew she was already a mess. Her ponytail was falling from tugging on it on the drive over to his house.

He cupped her face, his expression contorted with concern. "Quinn, what's the matter?"

It started raining just as she began crying.

"Quinn." His voice was worried. He pulled her into the foyer. "Did something happen? Did someone hurt you or touch or something?"

She shook her head sobbing. "I-I—" Hysterical sobs took over her body as all the emotions broke through like a river bursting through a dam. She couldn't finish her sentence. She wanted to tell him what was wrong. She had to tell him, but she couldn't.

"Sam? What's—" a women's voice was cut off by Sam's look. He waved his hand at his mother. She backed up slowly, worriedly staring at Quinn.

Quinn began choking on air as she struggled through the onslaught of emotions. Sadness as she had to walk away again. Anger that she had to go through this at all. Regret at giving Beth up. And the feeling of torture when she knew she had to.

Sam pulled Quinn into his warm, safe and comforting arms. "Quinn, baby, tell me what happened. I can't help you if I don't know." He pushed hair away from her cheek.

She calmed down, but didn't stop crying.

"I s-saw her. I-I saw B-B-Beth," she finally got out.

"Oh, Jesus," he breathed. He held to her tighter if possible.

"She w-was so b-beautiful. S-she looked j-just-st like me. E-except with-th P-Puck's dark hair." Her voice was cracking on every syllable. She broke down into sobs again. She pulled away from Sam, for reasons unknown because all she wanted was him. "Sam, I had to walk away. Again!" she yelled. "Again, I had to walk away. I couldn't keep her. And Shelby asked if I wanted to hold her and I couldn't because th-that would have m-m-made it even harder!"

Sam stood there, not doing anything, just letting her freak out.

"Say something! Say that I should have kept her. That it would have been less painful if I did!"

"I can't because I honestly don't believe that. You know you made the right decision and you're just angry because Shelby is able to do what you can't. What you couldn't have done if you kept Beth. Quinn, you did the right thing. For you. For Puck. For Beth. Just remember that and you'll be okay," Sam said reaching out for Quinn.

She walked into his arms crying again. "Thank you," she murmured into his chest.

"Any time, babe. I love you," he said into her ear.

"I love you, too, Sam."

She sighed into content as her tears slowed and she started to heal once again.


End file.
